bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amanda113122/Archive 3
Re: Warning That's a pretty cool story about my hacking into someone else's account to commit vandalism. I mean, thinking realistically, why would I do that? I haven't been doing things on TBW for over a year now, why would I come back just to vandalize? Besides, Ivjub said above me there haven't been vandalizations on this site for a while now. Might I ask who started these accusations? W Nimrod X W 01:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Bluejagwa's Profile As I looked at Bluejagwa's profile, I realized his claim of us to be brothers. This is not true. I request, (despite the rule that one cannot edit someones profile) that it is removed. Ivjub, a guy that doesn't know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 03:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wikia Contributor 190.121.88.108 Oh, whoops. *facepalm* Sorry, I didn't know. I'll just let you guys deal with this sort of thing from now on. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Toa Canister Builder Page I see it has been debated in the past, but truthfully it seems like an un-needed article. There relatively no information on the topic that can be found. I have forgotten where we start petitions to remove pages, so I'll take it to you. Re: Stuff I need to tell you And why has this vandalization been blamed on me? So why were the accusations brought to me so recently? What else do I need to clear up? Nimrod X But he is blocked. Won't he not be able to edit it? Ivjub, a guy that doesn't know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 01:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I have just changed my password. Lets hope it works. Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 23:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Quick question. Did you block Bluejagwa? Because Nimrod-0 has a theory that he closed his own acount. Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 00:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) This is getting to compilicated. What was his other acount? Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 19:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I do remember that I was a suspected dupe of him. As a result he was blocked. But that was a long time ago and he has been unblocked and blocked again. Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 22:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Back again? You woke up when I went to sleep. Haha, Impressive domination of recent history board. Nimrod X It seems that's what brings us all back, haha. Nimrod X He said he got it from CBW, and it looks like it was taken from one of the movies, but I can't remember anywhere that they showed about Antidermis. I'll let you make the final decision weather this goes or stays. It's currently posted in the infobox of the Antidermis page. Nimrod X :Sorry to drop in, but I don't think it's really antidermis. From the movies? Maybe. But if it is, then it is definitely not antidermis; antidermis wasn't introduced until later. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 18:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I am so happy for you to have so much bionicles. Maybe its very cool see the Matoran Universe in your room. Pavel8332 (talk) 14:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Pavel8332Pavel8332 (talk) 14:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Helryx? Do you know if this is a canon Helryx pic? File:Helryx.jpg User:Pavel8332 found it. It matches the description of Helryx. --JediToa (talk) 16:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC) It matches with the description. I wrote the up message. Pavel8332 (talk) 15:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) (sorry) I looked around if the picture is original because firstly I read that it was original but it could be not. I'm really sorry about the mistake. You can delete it if you want. And again I'm really sorry. ;( Pavel8332 (talk) 15:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yangah Please delete this. --JediToa (talk) 16:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Nice to hear about GregF confirming the Shadow prefix; can you find the original quote to use as a reference? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of my edit on the "Matoron page" I'd like a reason!SonicJrandSarah (talk) 05:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) A continuation of the "Kra-" thing. Can you review this edit of mine, or, more specifically, the question posed in the "Summary"? Thanks. :) BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :OK, thanks. :) BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:TNB Hmm...My bad on Helryx and Trinuma; I just saw "mentioned" and removed it. Thanks for catching that. :) And as for the fan-created DHs...I'm not sure about that. The fact that the models were collected into the DH guide seems to be at least a small storyline role...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 05:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Plural Umm this is kinda awkward but if there is more than one glatorian is it "glatorian" or "glatorians". --JediToa (talk) 02:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Templates and Infoboxes Hey Amanda. After editing the Voya Nui Resistance Team's, page, I realized a problem regarding the Spoiler Template's formatting. If the template is placed beside an infobox, the "show" feature is moved over the infobox, making it hard to spot and overall, unpleasing to the eye. I can't recall, but I think in some cases, if it was positioned over a link, it was even difficult to select the "show" feature after spotting it. Have you guys considered looking into this? BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've tweaked it a bit; now it's more in the middle of the page. Better? Or would three-quarters do as well? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 03:22, March 17, 2013 (UTC) John Carson Page It is a spam page. Can you delete it? --Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 22:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Kalmah Considering you stated you want Kalmah, there's one here for 10 bucks. Good luck. PS: When you need a BIONICLE sets you should search in Brickset. They have the best offers for that one on the bottom of the page. Bionicleaz (talk) 20:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Guurahk204 Hey Amanda. Could you check this out? Thanks. :-) BrickfilmNut (talk) 13:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Warning Toa Mangai? I put a picture on the Toa Hagah/Rahaga, not the Mangai, and if it was only a small misunderstanding about it being canon, why did I get a warning? It looked legit when I found it, aside from Iruni's and Norik's armor color being a little bit off. Squigly (talk) 19:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Squigly Brickipedia Hey Amanda. Not sure if you noticed my above message; sorry if I didn't make it noticeable enough. ;-) Anyway, if you had a chance, may you check this out? It would mean a lot to the Brickipedia community. Thanks. BrickfilmNut (talk) 04:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. :P Despite patrolling the recent changes here from time-to-time, I guess I missed that. Thanks so much for changing it, though. :-) BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) About Edits. I recognize that you are an Admin here, but would you mind please checking my indicated reason for edits before removing them? I am exceedingly knowledgable about Bionicle and ALL my edits come directly from canon sources. Also, Information from Flash shorts and MNOG is not ''non-canon. The infamous 2001 Lawsuit changed relevant names, but nowhere is it indicated that this rendered the games/animations non-canon. Furthermore, this wiki clearly treats them as canon, possesing canon pages of elements and information that appeared exclusivly in them. The Kongu page itself, and many others, include such information. Articles contain countless images and bits of information on the subject. Again, I respect your authority here as an administrator, but the facts remain above us all. ToaRua (talk) 07:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: MNOG, etc. I'm well aware of the famous (or perhaps infamous) Maori Lawsuit. But the changing of names was the ultimate verdict of the lawsuits, not other storyline elements. Further, clearly treats MNOG as canon, as mentioned, owing to its constant use of MNOG information of all kinds. As for the evidence as to Kongu's skill at weaving and mapmaking, he specifically mentions it in dialogue. Further, as to canoninity in general, time further complicates matters, with Greg, nor anybody else at this time or in the forseeable future creating any Bionicle content outside of fanon. MNOG is a key and very beloved piece of Bionicle history and lore, and does not conflict with any other story elements. By definition, any officially released information is, and always remains, canon until retconned by a later official source. ToaRua (talk) 08:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Good call on the Images. I am rather tired at the moment, and I always had trouble with wikia images in general, in terms of sizing. ToaRua (talk) 08:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) But some of the images are important additions similar to ones made on other articles, such as Agni and Damek's "Tohunga" Matoran forms. A vandal. A real bad one, too. A vandal who is a wiki contributor attacked a gadunka page. If you get this message soon enough, you will know which one I am refuring to. His IP adress is 108.221.173.245. This guy put currses, complete lies about Gadunka being a penis (I removed some of this content) and horrific sexual inuendo. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 12:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Mystifying Discovery. Ummmm. Hi Amanda. I found something weird. Above the eyeholes on a Krana, I found some Matoran Runes. They said CAG when I translated them. I was wondering if you could verify this. Thnx. Oh put this on my talk page: Legomaniac123. Thnx.Legomaniac123 (talk) 11:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Legomaniac123 Another spammer His IP address is 24.249.49.144 and he replaced valuable information on the Hakann page to "...and then phoatu destroyed everything!" Yeah... --Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 19:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hint/Question. Hi Amanda. If you don't have any Vahki yet I found some for very cheap on eBay. Oh and how many Kraata do the Rahkshi come with? I bought Turahk today and am wondering if they come with all six Kraata. On Amazon.com, a Kurahk product came with six Kraata. If you know that would be helpful. Thnx and remember: Unity. Duty. Destiny.Legomaniac123 (talk) 19:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Legomaniac123. CSW As you may know, the Custom Slizer Wiki was removed from the wiki metru forums. TDG requests that you remove its name from the navigation at the top of the wiki. --JediToa (talk) 10:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Suspicious Activity. Hi Amanda there is someone trying to get into my account at school. If you see anything suspicious let the other admins. know because I dond't want to be kicked off. I was wondering if you see any thing suspicious then let me know. Also if someone named Bayne Pascale makes an account keep an eye on him. He is the one trying to get into my account. Thnx. Bye.Unity. Duty. Destiny.Legomaniac123 (talk) 13:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Legomaniac123. The navigation bar at the top does exist. You still need to remove mention of the Custom Slizer Wiki from there. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 03:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Retirement It's me, Bold Clone. I've been a Staff member of this wiki for a long time, and a regular editor even longer, but I haven't really been active at this site for the last couple of years. This is mainly due to real life activities, such as growing older, losing my younger interest in BIONICLE, going to college, and getting a job. Thus, I have been a marginal presence on this wiki. However, I feel that the time to officially retire is now here; I've turned 21, and with BIONICLE effectively in suspended animation, I feel I need to move on with my life. Thus, effective immediately, I am stepping down from all responsibilities and powers of Sysop. As the most active Staff member here, I am "handing in my resignation" to you...and wishing you all still here the best of luck at TBW. --[[User:Bold Clone|'''Bold]] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin. Amanda how do you become an admin? I really want to be one but don't know how. If you could tell me that would be good. Thnx Unity. Duty. Destiny.Legomaniac123 (talk) 19:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Legomaniac123. Bionicle story Gone? Has Greg F stopped the Bionicle story??? I went to bioniclestory.com but it wasn't there. It redirected me back to the Lego website. What happened!!! --JediToa (talk) 15:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The Vandilized Articles Hi, this is about all the articles that got vandalized earlier. I'm sorry I didn't contact you about the editing of those articles, I'm not usally active on Wikia so I don't really have much knowlage on how to use it. I did want to contact one of you guys about what I was doing, but I didn't know how to send out messages until just a few moments ago. Next time I do any edits to articles even if it's to get rid of anything done by vandales, I'll let you know beforehand. Deviantcorn 15 (talk) 23:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Deviantcorn 15 Harro there :3 (Random message is random) Hi. My name's Psychid, and I am a huge fan of BIONICLE (almost as much as you). So much, I'm writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction in which I pay homages to the Mata Nui Online Game. Wanna learn more about it? :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 03:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Acid Shield Why did you remove my edit from the Acid Shield page? It says the the shields produce that sound when firing in the book, Beware the Bohrok. I was just wondering.Zombiejiger (talk) 11:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Zombiejiger RE: Acid Shield So if it is a bad idea to give one weapon of the bohrok details and leave the others dry, why don't we give them all details? I am scaaary! 13:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Seems legit. Answer I probably would have given. I don't know much about BIONICLE weapons. Especially the ones on the villains that look very similar. I am scaaary! 18:43, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete Claw Catcher? It wasn't vandalism. It was just a redlink that was deleted for a dumb reason. (Meowsers23 (talk) 13:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC)) Then why don't you make it to where it redirects claw catcher to catcher claw? (Meowsers23 (talk) 22:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC)) Why'd you change that back? I fail o see how that I more grammatically correct, and neither one changed the meaning. --Temerator (talk) 00:50, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright Sets Can we add the european Matoran puppets on the BIONICLE Sets page?--V DE VICTINI (talk) 14:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Here are two examples of these sets that came in promos: Please note that only a few people have them, but they are real sets though...--V DE VICTINI (talk) 14:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) alright, why do you always undo everything i edit? i only do it to make things make more sense, and you just go and undo it, its like you dont even read what i did! stop diong that, and actually go over the edits before you just blindly undo them, becaus eit really pisses me off.The Master Sword (talk) 17:01, October 31, 2013 (UTC) hi, its me again. im here to explain my reasons for editing the Matoro page. what i did was not vandalism of any kind, i was simply trying to improve it. the picture with the caption "Matoro on Mata Nui". i changed that because the picture was a tohunga, and it simply made more sense to put up a picture of his better known matoran form. the bit about the bohrok invading Ko-Koro is true, in the movie, Takua and Jaller did come across some frozen borhok in Ko-Wahi, and that implies that the bohrok were present in Ko-Wahi, and planned to attack Ko-Koro. while i was wrong about the Toa Mahri beong mutated by the Pit mutagen, all the page says is "a huge wave of energy". it doesnt explain where that energy came from, or why. it came from the Kanohi Ignika to save the Toa, and i would like to include that in the page. "The Toa Mahri later regrouped, now with the knowledge that they would have to destroy the Stone Cord to save the life of Mata Nui. However, this presented a dilemma: the Matoran on Voya Nui and Mahri Nuiwould be killed by that action". there is an unnecessary link to Mahri Nui in that part. in the part about the Toa Mahri wanting to kill Makuta but wouldnt because it was against the Toa Code is just worded badly, and needs to have better grammar. there is a link that says "a creature" that just leads to the Zatth page, which is not only an error, it is unprecise. all of these edits are completely justified, and if you would allow me to fix these errors, or at least do it your self, that would be greatly appreciated, as i am not trying to vandalise this wiki, i am only trying to improve it to its best possible quality, that is our duty as editors. please acknowledge these things.The Master Sword (talk) 17:55, October 31, 2013 (UTC) fair enough on the Creation page. now about Matoro. whoops, sorry didnt read that message first on Matoro. ok, thanks. sorry, i was just trying to make it as informative as possible. Powers that be User:Ninja37542 has edited the page The Powers That Be and messed it up and I am not sure how to fix it. If you could take a look at it that would help. --JediToa (talk) 14:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC)